


Heated Fur Sandwitch

by DaleEarwicker46



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Furry, Incest, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: Foureyes invites Mosshead over to quell the horny fury of Chest Fuzz
Relationships: Mike Df/Ryuken Kagura, Shiano Kagura/Ryuken Kagura, Shiano/Ryuken/Mike
Kudos: 6





	Heated Fur Sandwitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mono_D_Duo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/gifts), [Frankwlf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankwlf/gifts), [ZooFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZooFan/gifts).



"Hey, Shia," Mike Df greeted as he ruffled the albino's hair, "I came by once I got your urgent message. Wonder what it's about."

Shying away some and readjusting his glasses, Shiano sighed and motioned for him to follow.

"It wasn't quite urgent, you know. I thought you were to be of use to this, special task." He said briskly, unsure of how he was going to break the news to the greenette. He didn't look ready to know.

"Ooh. And what would that be?" He asked as they walked together into the other living room at the other side of the house.

"I'm sure you'll know when the time comes. In an hour or so."

Mike nodded and plopped down onto a green painted recliner, crossing his legs and stretching out. "And next you'll say, 'You are welcome to relax while we wait', watch." He mumbled as the teen came in.

"You are welcome to relax while we..." He trailed off and sighed as he heard what the man said. "You got me there."

"Indeed I did, Frosty." He admitted proudly. Ever since he gave up on messing with Kickman, he slowly but surely started on Shiano, as he'd rarely get upset. Though, he didn't seem to give it any mind, nor care for it, as he had that same smile every time.

With that out of the way, he shuffled some and leaned back into the chair. Before he did, he reached down the left side of it and pulled back the lever, causing the recliner to extend and allow Mike to prop his feet upon. The albino switched on the TV and sat down on the navy blue couch, book in hand.

The weekly exhibition tunes in, showing four fighters going at it. As the greenette watched with slight interest, a thought of Ryuken popped up in his head just now. "Say, Shia."

"Hmm?" He rose his head up from the book to Mike, eyebrow raised in question.

"What's going on with Chest Fuzz? Is he doing ok?"

"Oh, he's asleep in the room. And yes, he's doing fine, thank you for asking."

A huff of relief leaves the man's pursed lips without him realizing. "Ok. Ok."

About twenty minutes pass with the two relaxing in the room, chatting casually about certain citizens in the town and of new techniques they've discovered while training and so on. While unbeknownst to them, Ryuken was slowly starting to lose control from the intense heat that swallowed his entire being.

"Apparently, Felicia's back from graduating college."

"Therefore...?" Shiano drew out, already knowing what he was saying.

"Therefore, her dad, Colleo, has started letting Chiodo take a peek into the room full of toys now. However, she's far outgrown them at this point and wants to either throw em away or sell em. He was all heartbroken about it for some time after she moved to her mothers, but eventually, let it go after the furball..." Mike then trailed off when something enticing hit his nostrils.

"Showed him his love?" The albino finished uncertainly, as he smelled the same thing, thanks to his keen feline senses.

They both sit up and take more whiffs, taking in more of that familiar scent. Mike hummed in confusion whereas the teen's eyes widen in realization.

_He's in heat, but why so earlier than before?_

"Hmm. Huh. Eh, whatever. So, yeah, that's exactly what he did, but it wasn't what you thought it was." He concluded with a shrug as he returned eye contact to the still teen, whose eyes widened beneath his white-lensed glasses alongside his partially parted mouth It didn't go without notice as the greenette eyed the stunned teen in slight concern. "Uh, you alright there, bud?"

His voice snapped him back to reality. He jolted a bit when he noticed the man eyed him and quickly regained composure and readjusted his glasses. "Oh, I'm fine."

"Ok. By the way," Mike lifted his nose in the air to get more of that scrumptious aroma that smelled of violets dipped in something thick and tangy. "Where is that smell coming from?" He took a bigger whiff and sighed heavenly. Shiano sighed and got up, the spicy scent was thicker and more enticing. So much that he was briefly locked in combat with his senses that demanded he follow the addicting trail of smells to its destination. They were strong, but he was more so mentally. Thus, he won the battle, yet the effects of the aroma spread to his body as well.

"I-I've no idea, really." He managed to reply, as his body was moving itself, albeit slowly, with the greenster following along from the recliner, his baby blue pupils curious. "I dunno if it's any of the others, but I have to see, the smell is just...wow. Like, I can't help but go off and see who it is."

And now begins the 'Special Task.'

"I know, but hold on, I need to make preparations first," Shiano ordered softly, barely able to suppress the tremor in his hardly monotonous voice. He stood still in front of the greenette and closed his eyes. A moment later, his skin begins to crack and evaporate; the process sped once the albino had accidentally took in a huge whiff from his new-formed feline nose. Before he knew it, he speed walked around the corner towards the room his brother was in, pulling his blue T-shirt over his head, exposing his mostly fluffy torso.

As he went, following the hypnotizing scent with his nose, he took a clear pill from his pocket and popped it in his mouth, swallowing it.

Mike followed close behind, transforming also. Despite the heavy stench flowing into his flared nostrils, he maintained a cool composure, "Care to tell me now what's going down now?"

The now feline had his paw on the door handle, set to twist it when he spoke, "My brother entered season. He requested last night that I bring you around to help."

"Ok, cool." Mike said

The albino sighed, "Not as much as you think. He used to go into heat once a year, but Viola, his lover, gave him a going-away gift. So now, he enters heat once a month."

"Um, still cool?" 

"He's hungry for me or anyone else days afterward and can last up to four rounds. I last only two, but at least he goes into it at the end of the month, thankfully."

"Uh, uh...ok."

He twisted the knob and pushed the door open. As he does so, the enticing scent from before came back three times more potent, whirring the two cats minds straight to 'mate mode'.

They come in and look towards the bed in mild surprise, which was a complete mess. The blanket laid on the ground next to the dresser, the sheets and one of the pillows were shredded and littered around the place like they exploded. A pile of clothes lay strewn against the wall, the pants sporting a damp stain in the middle.

And finally, laying in the middle of the mostly bare mattress, a bare light yellow cat, Ryuken. Hunched over, humping furiously into a pillow while gnawing on it. His wild eyes filled a soft lavender and his tail the same shade. His frenzied actions cease as he noticed the door was ajar, two other cats standing in it.

"Yo, Chest Fuzz." The green feline greeted in a casual voice, despite the discomfort of his raging boner pressing against his jeans. The white one beside him stepped forward hesitantly, wary of the blonde's movement. When he got within arms reach, he slowly moved a paw forward and cupped his cheek, to which he leaned into, purring deeply. 

"Mmm, took you two long enough." Ryuken purred, his lavender eyes staring at his brother with lust. The albino smiled and moved his paw up to his head and rubbed his ear, scratching around the inside. The other meowed in bliss and placed his paw to the one on his head. Mike discards his pants and underwear and slithers on to the bed behind the blonde on all fours. He took his tail and licked a stripe up it, making the blonde's back arch before he moaned softly.

Grinning, he gently raked his nails up and down his back while grooming his tail. As he does so, taking in the lewd sounds he made, he inserted two fingers into his naturally lubed hole and worked it loose at a steady pace while stroking off.

"A-ah, yeah." Ryuken moaned, backing into Mike's paw for more. The snowcat leaned in and pressed their lips together. As their tongues coil around one another, Shiano hastily removed his glasses and his undergarments and kicked them off alongside his socks. He mewled into the kiss once his hung length was kissed by the cool air. The blonde pulled away, huffing breathy moans, and grabbed the back of the feline's hair, and brought him back in for another kiss just as he was catching his breath. 

Meanwhile, Mike's fingers had plunged back in deep, curling to further work the ring of muscle loose in search of the prostate. He hummed low as his fingertips graze against something solid, causing the blonde to jolt and his tail to shoot straight up in the air before willowing down.

"Felt good?"

"Yes Yes. **More**!" He begged as they released, breathing heavily. He wiggled his rear around, that was held still, desperate to feel that again.The hot coil thriving in his body drove him crazy the longer this went on, yet he managed to keep it together inside. Shiano had crawled on the bed underneath him before his back arched and he growled/moaned softly, laying half his body on the feline, and hoisting his rear into the air to better angle the cats fingering.

" _Unh yeah_!"

When he was done, he grabbed his ass and laid it down, and spread his legs. 

Shiano ran his paw up the horny cats back to his rear and back and ran his tongue up as he saw him position his leaking cock to his entrance. 

"Ready, brother?" He asked, a tinge of horniness in his voice.

Ryuken simply growled softly and slid in. To his surprise, his length went in with no problem, all the way to the hilt. The albino groaned shakily, the pill that Mike gave him was able to completely loosen his anal muscles and lube him up completely. He knew his brother would be too feral to mind that sort of thing, which took having to crawl for a few days after the first time to take into consideration.

Without missing a beat, the lime cat behind him stuck his in as well, inhaling sharply at the gracious sensation. The blonde snarled and began snapping his hips against the albinos as the other did. The rough pounding right from the penetration had him tightly clutching the mattress instinctively as he moaned the blonde's name.

Said blonde buried his head into the crook of his neck as he too was thrusted into by the cat from behind. It took a few snaps of his hips for him to start synchronizing along now that their hips connected in unison. Both Kaguras growl each other's names in unbidden lust as the greenette meowed as he thrusted into the older's loose warm entrance. Their lewd noises further driving them to connect to one another once more.

"Fuuuuck, oh fuck. Harder. Harder!" Ryuken meowed, the sensation of Mike's dick in him overtaking his in his brothers. The furry greenster groaned and sped up the force of his hips against his rear, making the sounds of skin slapping overlap louder in the room as moans and groans rise in pitch and fervor.

"Unh, Ryuken...I'm gonna..."

The blonde gave a feral grunt and slammed his length into him again and again with increasing ferocity. What made him thrust harder was the other behind him who replicated his every move. His tip poked against his prostate once more, making him snarl and bite deep into Shiano's shoulder, that did the trick. He yowled as his cock twitched and shot numerous shots of seed all over his chest. Regardless of the albino riding his orgasm, Ryuken continued fucking him, dirtying his honeydew chest with his release, connecting them together.

Mike's strangled moans lose restraint as his hips speed up even more, his arms wrapped tightly around the feline still plowing his brother into the mattress. Meanwhile, the feline in between unlatched from the other's shoulder, the taste of his blood coursing throughout his taste buds, his moans turning into snarls. 

Minutes pass by, meows, screams, and moans echo throughout the hallway from the room where the three were doing it. What was once a special task was now a rabid threesome between friends. Both of which were coming close, with Shiano well on the way to his second orgasm.

"I'm close, I'm close," Mike murmured heatedly into the blonde's ear before he ran his tongue up it.

"Me too- oh fu-fuuck...!"

Ryuken plastered himself flush to the snow-white cat's chest, his thrusts slow and deep, despite the others weak protests. It felt even better to let the greenette do the rest, with his ass still up, his hips coming into contact with his rear would piston his length forward into his little brother. It lasted a few more thrusts before Mike felt his sack stiffen and contract.

"Nngah!"

He buried his entire cock inside and held on tightly as he bared his fanged teeth and bit down on the blonde's neck as he exploded, squirting his seed deep into his anus with the force of a hose. 

The warmth pooling into his rear caused him to moan out loud and bury himself deep into the albino, who blew his second load in a broken cry. He laid flat on top of him as he came deep inside, flooding his ass full of his spunk.   
The three laid in a pile, their highs come and gone, leaving them exhausted and tired. Mike was the first to pull out, his hot seed leaking from Ryukens ass and dripping down on the floor in a puddle and crawled to the left of the albino.

Both felines lay on top of one another, connected by his seed, nuzzling each other's cheeks. Shiano held the blondes chin and brought him in for a kiss, their tongues coming together once more. The green cat gave a warm smile at the cute affection, proud of himself for helping out. 

He wrapped an arm around them and pulls himself closer to them as they doze off. As he joins them, he leaned in and kissed Ryuken on the side of his head, whispering, "I love you."


End file.
